Granted Wish
by KalChloe1
Summary: AU Chloe lost her virginity to Clark after he told her his secret. The parasite took her memories but she was left with a little surprise. When a vengeance demon grants her wish can Chloe forgive Clark?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Granted Wish

Author: KalChloe1

Pairings: Chlark, Buffy/Spike Willow/Oz

Rating: M

Warnings: violence, sexual situations

Summary: AU Chloe lost her virginity to Clark after he told her his secret. The parasite took her memories but she was left with a little surprise. When a vengeance demon grants her wish can Chloe forgive Clark?

Special thanks to beta : Firestallion

PT 1

Everything started when the parasite infected her. Chloe left the hospital with a clean bill of health; there were no lingering effects from the parasite. Unfortunately for her it simply was too early for the consequences of her actions to appear.

At first, Chloe believed stress was the cause of her missed period. Now, staring at the stick in her hand she knew that was definitely not the cause. Tears rolled down her cheeks that equaled the pain in her heart. Before the parasite, Chloe was a virgin. Not only did she have no knowledge of who took her virginity, but she also had no idea who the father was of her baby.

Chloe angrily stuffed the contents of the pregnancy test back into the box. Tossing the box into the wastebasket, she wiped the tears from her face. Going into her bedroom, she lay down on her bed and curled her body into a tight ball. The mattress shook with the force of her trembling body as her sobs fill the room.

When no more tears could fall, Chloe decided that she was a victim. Determination filled her to discover what happened during her infection. Sitting up she glanced down at her abdomen and slowly ran her fingers over the skin while thinking the truth will come out.

Several hours later, Chloe walked into the Talon. Discovering Lana and Clark talking at one of the tables, she walked over to them. Putting a fake smile on her face, she said, "Lana I know I asked before…"

Clark cut her off knowing what Chloe is going to ask. "Can't you just let it go?" Clark growled.

Chloe blinked in surprise before losing her temper. "No, Clark, if you must know. I can't let it go," Chloe snapped. Noticing how Clark's eyes darkened with anger pushed her to yell, "Senior year should be my best year of high school, but unfortunately for me I was infected with this damn parasite!" She cut Clark off as she continued ranting, "It took all my memories, and excuse me for wanting to know who I lost my virginity too and who knocked me up."

Lana gasped in surprise.

Clark stared at her in disbelief as his heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest. _This is not happening,_ the Kryptonian thought.

Unable to stand the sight of her two supposed friends, Chloe turned on her heel and walked away.

"I wish that I could remember everything that happened when I was infected by the parasite," Chloe yelled.

Suddenly with a gust of wind, Chloe looked into the face of a curly haired brunette with green eyes. Her face distorted to masses of wrinkly skin, bumped eyebrows, and hollow eyes as she touched the pendant around her neck. "Granted," stated the vengeance demon before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
Chloe screamed in fright. Suddenly she clutched her head as the memories assaulted her mind. Rushing over to her, Clark was shocked when Chloe stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

Clark took a step back, having heard her wish. No way, he thought while seeing the truth clearly written in her eyes.

"I remember. I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend," Chloe babbled. Tears rolled down her face as she felt the ultimate betrayal.

Clark reached for her again as he said, "I am." Shaking her head, Chloe whispered, "If that was true, you would have told me." Needing to think, she ran out of the Talon.

Clark ran his hands through his black, curly hair while wondering what was going to happen next. He needed Chloe to understand that he believed he was protecting her. P_ete slipped me, Red-K. How was I to know that having sex in my loft several times would lead to Chloe becoming pregnant? What am I going to do now?_

Chloe sat at the Torch contemplating her next move. The farm boy lied straight to her face and was going to pay dearly. She was totally going to enjoy making him squirm. Her motives had nothing to do with his secret since she would be in danger herself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT 2

Later that night, Clark tried to call Chloe several times. Not wanting to speak to him, Chloe dismissed each call. He contemplated leaving a message but decided against it. Sick of his attempts to speak with her, Chloe turned off her phone. Titling his head he focused his hearing to listen to her; shame filled him when he heard her crying.

Chloe was tempted to throw her cell against the wall. Each ring made the pain cut into the depths of her soul from the betrayal of her best friend. Pressing the off button, she set her cell on the end stand and laid her head on the pillow. However, closing her eyes only made the images become more vivid.

_Clark pulled Chloe back toward his body. There was the contrast of her soft body against his hard body. He dipped his head down to hers and whispered against her lips, "Where were we?" _

'_Here,' Chloe thought as their lips meant. Clark deepened the kiss, his tongue tangoing with hers. Chloe moaned into his mouth as Clark lifted her into his arms again. _

_The world blurred around her when Clark super sped them up the stairs to the loft. Her mind could not process the sudden change in location before she was gently down on the couch and his body covered her own. Chloe felt the heat from his body through her clothing as he pressed her into the cushions. Breaking the kiss for air, she breathed in deeply. _

_Clark felt a mixture of pleasure and frustration from his throbbing member. He could not recall ever being this hard. His mind could only think about was how much he wanted her. _

_Instinctively, Chloe thrust her hips upward with her desire to feel more of him. His lips brushed against her rapidly beating pulse as Chloe moaned, "Want you…"She reached between their bodies fighting to undo his belt. _

_Clark growled as he felt the heat from her hands teasing his hardness while she fought with the zipper of his jeans. His hands worked to unbutton her jeans as he said huskily, "Want you…" His super speed quickly rid her of the jeans and panties. _

_Her hands pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips wanting to feel his skin against hers. His length ran along her wet outer lips as she lifted her hips. _

"_All for me?" Clark asked huskily. _

"_Yes," Chloe moaned. _

_Unable to wait, Clark slowly thrust his hard length into her tight, wet heat. He grunted in pleasure as the tightness slowly surrounded him. His eyes darkened with desire while he felt awe when he broke through her hymen, claiming her completely. A small whimper escaped her lips while she silently begged him not to stop. _

_Clark wanted to thrust hard and fast overcome with his desires. However, he managed to regain a miniscule amount of control. She wrapped her legs around his hips allowing him to sink deeper into her. No longer able to hold still, he slowly pulled his hardened length backward. _

"_No…don't stop…" Chloe begged. _

_He looked down at her with a combination of a grin and smirk on his lips as he thrust back into her. _

"_Wouldn't dream of stopping…"_

_His desires were so intense he could practically taste them. His hips thrust so the large mushroom head brushed against a spot deep inside of her causing Chloe to thrust her hips upwards, silently begging him for more. They found a steady rhythm and matched each other thrusts. A loud whimpered moan of pleasure passed through her lips as her walls started to flutter around him. _

_Chloe had imagined how their bodies joined would make her feel. She often screamed his name while making herself cum. Her fantasies of Clark held nothing in comparison to the actual man. Her mind flashed to when she jumped. Her body was falling and then she was held firmly in his arms. _

'_So special and so much more than a man,' she thought. _

_His large mushroom head brushed against the same spot making her scream his name. Not wanting to hurt her, Clark tried to rein back his strength as he thrust uncontrollably. He prayed his strength was not hurting her as his member pulsed and his seed flowed deep into her clenching core. _

"_Chloe…" Clark screamed. _

_Chloe relished the way the weight of his body pressed into hers while basking in the aftermath. Clark wondered if every time would be like this with her. He could feel himself re-harden with each flutter of her walls. His desire to claim her again grew stronger and was almost primal._

_Her eyes registered surprise when her body informed her that Clark was more than ready for another round. _

"_That's some stamina you have there," Chloe snarked. _

_Clark chuckled, causing vibrations to course throughout her body. "Must be an alien thing," Clark replied before slipping from inside of her. Sitting back on the couch, Clark watched her intently. _

_Her mind attempted to process the information, but all she wanted was him inside of her again. He was like a drug that she could not get enough of. Climbing into his lap, she rocked her hips and said, "Alien? But you look so human." _

_Her small hand wrapped around his length leading him to her wet core. "Doesn't change how I feel," Chloe said. She thrust her hips downward taking him completely into her. _

_His hands moved to her hips as he asked, "How do you feel?"_

_Silence seemed to fill the air while she contemplated his question. Her heart beat faster with the realization that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Instead of answering the question, she captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. She lifted her body and then slowly thrust downwards._

_Their bodies moved together as one. Moans and grunts of pleasure filled the air until they climaxed together. Breathing in deeply, Chloe tried to regain control of her rapidly beating pulse. She did not know what it was about him that caused her to lose all control. _

Shooting up in her bed, Chloe gasped for air. Her body was drenched in a thin film of sweat making her thin nightgown cling to her body. Her inner thighs were coated with her juices from the ache of unquenched need at her core. Her hands clenched and unclenched angrily with the realization that she still wanted him. _Not happening,_ she thought. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten earlier. Letting her eyes fall to her abdomen, she thought, _I'm not hungry._

Noticing the slight bump, her eyes seemed to bug out of her head. She nibbled on her bottom lip when she felt slight fluttering. Calculating in her head, she figured it was almost three months since the parasite. "Guess ignoring you does not work. I don't know if I can do this," she whispered. Tossing the covers back, she climbed out of bed. Feeling dizzy she whined, "Sexually frustrated, hungry, dizzy, what's next?"

"Me and my big mouth," she mumbled as the wave of nausea washed over her. Squatting down in front of the toilet, she retched everything inside her stomach. Her body trembled through the dry heaves. Once the nausea passed, she blew her nose and tossed the tissue inside of the toilet. Slowly standing she flushed before walking back into her bedroom.

Climbing onto the bed, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wondered what she was going to do. Pregnancy had not been part of her plans for her senior year. She would be a single mom before graduation. Breathing in deeply, she resolved to still accomplish everything else she planned.

* * *

At the farm, Clark was just about asleep when he heard Chloe talking to herself. A voice in his head practically yelled, 'she is talking to it.' Wanting to be certain she was okay, he focused on her voice, but instead of her voice he heard the steady rhythm of her heart. His heart rate increased when his mind was filled with the faster rhythm. _Not just her heartbeat_, the voice taunted him. Grabbing his pillow he buried his head underneath in an attempt to muffle the sound.

_Think about something else,_ Clark willed himself. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he groaned at the image of Chloe that filled his mind. Her eyes were filled with desire for him, and her lips were swollen from his bruising kiss. A few small bruises were along the column of her neck from the small nips he made while thrusting into her tight, wet heat. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to run along her bottom lip drawing his attention back to her mouth.

_I'll never be able to get enough, _he thought as he thrust deeply into her. Her name slipped past his lips as his seed flowed into her. The last thought before he fell into a restless sleep was it only takes once.

* * *

"Clark you are going to be late for school!" Martha yelled.

Clark groaned feeling like he had just fallen asleep. "I'm up," Clark mumbled. Throwing back the covers, he growled in annoyance. _Damn it!_ He super sped down the hall and into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door, he reached into the tub and turned on the cold water. _Not gonna help._ Ignoring the voice, he stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain.

Martha and Jonathan were sitting at the table when Clark walked downstairs. Grabbing his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder. "Breakfast," Martha insisted. Grabbing two slices of toast, he used heat vision and said, "Right." All he could think about was how he was drugged and now Chloe was pregnant.

"Have a nice day at school," Martha yelled after him.

"Son, I think we need to have a talk," Jonathan said in a firm voice.

Clark froze and then slowly turned to his father.

Jonathan walked over to him and followed Clark outside. Once outside he dangled a pair of black panties from his forefinger. "Did more happen than you let on?" Jonathan asked.

Clark stared at the panties before quickly grabbing them and shoving them into his front pocket. "I don't want to talk about it!" Clark snapped.

Jonathan placed his hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "If something did happen, you have to tell Chloe. It's wrong in so many ways if you don't."

Nodding his head in understanding, Clark replied, "I have to go to school."

Jonathan stared after him with a gut feeling his life was about to become more complicated.

* * *

His heightened hearing picked up the gossip around him before Clark walked through the main doors.

"Did you hear Chloe Sullivan is pregnant?"

"I heard she doesn't know who the father is," another laughed before saying, "She claimed to not remember. Yeah, right."

"She is always digging up dirt on everyone else. I say its Karma"

Lana turned on the cheerleader and snapped, "Several seniors were infected with a parasite. No one remembered what they did." Since last night, she could not stop thinking that Clark was not infected. She admitted that her desire to see where a relationship with Clark would lead was one of the reasons she neglected to tell Chloe about what she saw that evening. Noticing Clark coming toward her, she made up her mind.

"One of the waitresses told me about you and Chloe practically screwing in the Talon. I was going to keep my mouth shut but after yesterday…" Lana stated.

Clark shuffled on his feet knowing he was drugged.

No matter how angry Chloe was, she would never be the type to cry wolf. "I know she is strongly against abortion, too," Lana said.

His eyes were filled with raw emotions. His gut instinct told him that the baby would survive almost anything. He did not feel it was any of her business, which was why he said, "Chloe said she does not remember."

Lana gasped in surprise. "You are going to be that guy?"

His eyebrow rose in question having no idea what she was talking about.

She wanted no part of a relationship with a guy who had gotten another girl pregnant, especially after he was supposed to be on a date with her. "I did a lot of thinking last night. I decided I don't want to be involved with a you," Lana said.

"It was a mistake. I was high," Clark grumbled.

Lana stared at him in disbelief. Shaking her head in annoyance, Lana said, "Hope the attitude changes in, say, seven months, 'cause I did the math." Slamming her locker shut, she said, "Don't worry. I won't out you."

Clark glanced around wondering if anyone had heard them. No one seemed to be paying attention to them too interested in talking about it. Sighing in frustration, he walked down the hallway. _She already knows, _he reasoned. Going into the Torch, he walked over to her.

* * *

Chloe looked up from the layout and glared at him.

"Chloe, we need to talk," Clark begged.

Shaking her head, Chloe replied, "You were going to keep pretending nothing happened." Grabbing her books, she put on her best fake smile and pushed past him. Chasing after her, Clark grabbed her wrist.

"It's not that simple," Clark pleaded.

Pulling her arm back, Chloe snapped, "Sure it is!" She just wanted Clark to admit they had sex in his loft. Her eyes darkened when she snapped, "Imagine how I was feeling when I found out I was pregnant." Walking away from him, she mumbled, "Unfortunately, ignoring it doesn't make it go away."

Clark stared after her wondering why she was not screaming at the top of her lungs that he was the father. Walking into the class they had together, he noticed Chloe was missing. Pete glanced at the desk and then at Clark as if he was asking him if he knew why Chloe was not there. Shrugging his shoulders, he tried to pay attention to the teacher.

The day seemed to drag on almost like time slowed down. Instead of his day getting better, it seemed to be getting worse. Pete walked over to him after gym class and asked, "You don't think it was me?"

Clark blinked in surprise never expecting Pete to blame himself. "It wasn't you," Clark replied.

His answer made Pete suspicious and slightly angry. Chloe was his friend; he felt that no matter what the reason Clark needed to be responsible for his actions. He crossed his arms over his chest and then whispered, "That means it was you."

Clark glared at Pete before he growled, "You drugged me."

Pete shook his head in annoyance before turning his back on him. Practically everyone in school was aware that Chloe had a thing for Clark. Going over to Brett Anderson he said, "I want to place a bet."

Brett smirked and looked directly at Clark while saying, "Practically the whole school is betting the father is Clark Kent."

Closing his locker, Clark attempted not to listen as Pete replied, "Well I was infected by the parasite, too, but I'm positive Chloe only has eyes for Clark." Going out into the hallway, he felt like everyone was watching him. Noticing Chloe at her locker, he was tempted to turn in the opposite direction. Instead he continued walking toward her. He wasn't surprised when she slammed her locker shut and quickly moved down the hallway.

Chloe started to feel light headed and barely made it to her desk chair before her eyes started to roll back in her head. Skipping meals was definitely not a good idea. _I'm sorry. But I have no money, _she thought. Earlier she discovered her account had been frozen. Opening her desk, she grabbed the chocolate bar and tore open the wrapper. After finishing the bar, she decided it was best to take the rest of the day off.

When the final bell rang, Clark grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Once outside in the parking lot, he scanned the area looking for her car. Unable to find it, he glanced around before slipping into super speed. He slipped out of super speed when he reached the Talon.

* * *

Once inside Clark looked around only to discover Chloe was nowhere to be found. Turning around he almost bumped right into Lex.

"Clark," Lex greeted.

Not in the mood to deal with him, Clark said, "Lex, sorry I have to go."

Nodding his head, Lex asked, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for Chloe, would you?"

A feeling of uneasiness washed over him as Clark relied, "Yes."

"Just curious," Lex informed him.

Clark felt his heart start to pound in his chest but was guarded with his reaction.

"The whole town seems to be talking about her unfortunate predicament," Lex informed him.

Clark wanted to trust Lex, but deep down he could not. "Are you trying to say something?" Clark asked.

"Just that I recall seeing Chloe in your arms when I came to see you," Lex replied.

Clark knew exactly what Lex was referring to. He was also aware what happened right after Lex left. "I really do have to go," Clark repeated before leaving.

* * *

Chloe sat in her room staring at herself in the mirror. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she contemplated how foolish they had been. She had not gotten away; they allowed her to leave and come back here to Smallville.

"There is probably some stupid prophecy somewhere. It's always a damn prophecy!" Chloe growled.

Anger filled her as she punched the mirror in front of her. She watched the glass crack and swirl from the force as she pulled her arm backwards. Glancing at her hand, she noticed there was not even a scratch. Hearing the buzz of her cellphone she had not used since she was sixteen, Chloe glanced at the message._ We are on our way. Take about twenty-two hours but you know Spike it will take less._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback

highlander348 ~Slayer powers and invulnerability for now

PT 3

Clark was happy not to have to deal with Mr. Sullivan. He wouldn't be at home since his job was in Gotham. Strolling up the driveway, he couldn't help notice a for sale sign in the yard._ Did Chloe plan on moving to Gotham? _He wasn't aware the council forced Mr. Sullivan to place the house on the market. Afraid Chloe wouldn't answer if he knocked, he opened the door and stepped inside of the house.

Closing the door behind him, Clark started upstairs. Entering her room, he frowned when Chloe didn't acknowledge his presence.

His eyebrow rose upon seeing she was staring at a cellphone in her hand. _Since when does she have two cellphones?_ he wondered. He had no idea that Chloe harbored her own secret. If he'd arrived a fraction of a second earlier, he'd have seen Chloe respond to a text from Buffy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw the broken mirror and rushed over to her. The circular pattern informed him she punched the glass. Taking her hand into his own he looked it over and discovered there was not even a scratch. He wondered if the baby made her invulnerable.

Kneeling down in front of her, Clark said, "I know I should have told you what happened, but I was drugged."

Clark never imagined in a million years that one of the consequences of that night would be a baby. He assumed that his alien status would make having a child impossible. Not that he'd been thinking with his brain during their activities. He'd had a one track mind.

Chloe snatched her hand away and glared at Clark. Her eyes sparkled with anger at the excuse he was making. However, she was not surprised that he was making excuses. After all, the girl he really wanted was Lana. She breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled before asking, "But you remembered, didn't you?"

"I didn't think you would get pregnant," Clark mumbled.

"When I missed my period, I reasoned it was just stress," Chloe said.

Clark felt ashamed knowing now why she tried several times to get answers from him and Lana. Her pregnancy was the reason she wanted them to tell her about what happened. His super hearing allowed him to overhear Lana tell Chloe that she didn't recognize the girl with him. His answer was always nothing important. However, he was lying to himself as well as he was lying to her. What happened meant more to him than he was willing to admit.

"In the back of my mind I knew but did not want to believe it," Chloe whispers.

They were having sex in his loft, hours before Clark rushed Chloe to the hospital. Chloe was given a clean bill of health after the parasite was removed it. However it was probably too soon. Clark wasn't sure of the exact amount of time needed for a positive pregnancy test.

His eyes pleaded for her to understand as Clark said, "I was terrified of you learning my secret. To tell you what happened meant I needed to tell you everything."

Chloe understood how important it was to keep secrets. Keeping her life the way she wanted it to be meant staying off the radar of the council. "Finding out the truth was never about your secret," Chloe snapped.

Clark started to pace back and forth feeling tension in all of his muscles. He didn't want to talk about what happened between them anymore than he wanted to admit that even without the Red-K he wanted her.

If Clark was honest with himself, he'd admit his confusion. Before that night he believed Lana held the keys to his heart. After that night, Chloe was all he could think about. Her asking questions gave him an excuse to avoid her. During the day it was easier to be in denial. However, at night he was haunted by dreams of their time together in his loft.

Clark could be anywhere and his mind would conjure up images of them together. His eyes fell upon her bed causing him to imagine throwing her against the mattress. In an attempt to calm himself, he breathed in deeply making the lingering scent of her arousal fill him.

"I still want you," Clark admitted huskily.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as he attempted to gain control of his hormones. He watched her intently when suddenly his eyes turned royal blue and focused on her abdomen.

Chloe couldn't believe him. She quickly stood and rushed for the door afraid of her own desires.

* * *

Downstairs, Chloe grabbed her keys. She wanted to scream when Clark blocked her exit.

"You know you could have easily just told me about our extracurricular activities in the loft. That was all I was looking to find out," Chloe snapped.

So annoyed with the situation, Chloe forgot about the importance of keeping her secret. "I was a fool and risked everything to come back to Smallville, because I was unwilling to give my best friend up!" Chloe yelled. Her pain had called the demon to her like a beacon. "Just my luck that a Vengeance demon grants my wish."

The confusion was clearly written in his green-blue eyes; however, she had no intention of telling Clark anything. Her anger was making her act without thinking. "Move or I'll move you!"

_Come back to Smallville?_ Clark thought about the summer Chloe interned at Metropolis. _How does she know what that thing was? Let alone know its name? _ His concern for his secret obviously made him miss vital pieces of information. His eyebrow rose mockingly as he stood his ground. There was no possible way Chloe could move him. His weight was much greater than hers.

Determined to finish their conversation, Clark crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her. "We still need to finish talking," Clark snaps.

Stepping closer to him, Chloe growled, "I'm hungry. I'd like to go get some pizza before I get all dizzy again." She stepped back in surprise when his eyes trained in on her abdomen.

Chloe gasped in surprise when suddenly Clark ripped her denim jeans.

"They are too tight. If you keep getting dizzy, you shouldn't be driving," Clark growled. His hand brushed against the small bump as he continued, "You wanted me to admit it. Careful what you wish for." His eyes switched from royal blue to blue-green with small flakes of orange.

Chloe wanted to move away from him but her feet wouldn't follow her orders. Her mind was filled with confusion at the strange sensation his touch invoked. _Is the reaction the baby? _

His hand moved away as Clark said, "Tell me what kind of pizza and I'll go get it."

Believing she could leave after he did, Chloe replied, "Garlic pizza with feta and spinach."

"That sounds gross," Clark said. Switching into super speed, he sped out the door.

_Did he think I will actually wait for him?_ she wondered while staring to the door.

Speeding back inside, Clark stopped right in front of her; then smirked down at her before snatching her car keys and stuffed them in the front pocket of his jeans. "Nice try," Clark growled.

Chloe blinked in surprise when Clark disappeared again. Opening her purse, she dug inside for her spare set of car keys. Smiling to herself, she pulled the t-shirt down and walked out the door. Closer to her car, she smelled burnt rubber. Just as she was about to open the driver's door, she noticed the tire was flat. Placing her hands on her hips, she growled, "You stupid a—a-sshole…"

Given no other choice, Chloe turned around heading back to the house. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard, "Ms. Sullivan."

* * *

Chloe cautiously turned around to see who was speaking to her. Standing there was an older gentleman who reminded her of Giles. Warning bells rung, informing her that this man might be connected to the council.

Holding out a manila folder, the gentleman said, "I mean you no harm."

Chloe looked cautiously at the folder.

"Aren't you a seeker of truth?" he asked.

Stepping forward, Chloe grabbed the folder and quickly stepped back. "Why are you giving me this?" Chloe asked.

He frowned before answering, "I always followed the council's orders without question."

Instinctively, Chloe laid her hand protectively over the small bump. His eyes training in on her abdomen had her heart racing.

"I refuse to help them acquire the child," he answered. He paused before continuing, "Two slayers awoken during the same millennium certainly was tied to a prophecy, regardless of the second's foolish plan to fake her own death. A plan that nearly cost you your life, I might add."

Her hands started to tremble as the man continued to talk.

"I wonder if the council will amend the addition to William the Bloody's file? He truly only drained two slayers and the third was the reason he fought for his soul," he stated. He noticed how her free hand absently went to the faded fang marks hidden beneath her hair. "Another thing I noticed lately was your lack of money which made me wonder why you keep the resources Spike insisted you take with you in storage," he asked.

His words confirmed Chloe's suspicions that the council always was aware of their actions. She wondered why Spike insisted back then but refused to give this man any answers. There was only one man connected to the council whom she trusted and this man was definitely not Giles. He did not seem surprised when she refused to answer him.

"Just one more thing; In case you have forgotten that for sale sign gives them free access. My assumption is they are still gathering information on the child's father," he stated.

Anger filled Chloe as she realized the council was not only watching her but Clark as well. Noticing Clark walking up the driveway, she glared at the man hoping he would leave. She was about to tell him to leave when Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and asked, "Is this man bothering you?"

"I was just leaving," he stated.

* * *

Clark led her into the house and closed the door. He noticed the manila folder in her hand but was more curious about the man. Setting the pizza box down he said, "You should eat."

Chloe was too upset to argue with him. Sitting down, she opened the box and grabbed a slice with one hand and set the folder down next to the box.

Sitting down next to her, Clark tried to determine how to approach the confusing conversation he overheard.

Finishing the slice, Chloe grabbed another and took a bite.

Clark studied Chloe noticing the subtle changes in her body. Her breasts were slightly larger, which caused his eyes to switch into x-ray vision. His hands itched to touch her firm breasts. Noticing her nipples harden from his intense stare he found himself wondering if she was wet. His thought made his jeans unbearably tight. Shaking his head, he attempted to clear his mind and then inhale deeply. His actions allowed him to discover the answer to his unspoken question.

Chloe was tempted to laugh, suspicious Clark was aware of her body's betrayal. Instead she said, "If you think I am falling into bed with you…"

His eyes focused once again on her abdomen as Clark said, "Not like you can get pregnant."

Chloe sighed before she said, "In a matter of hours you went from denial to caveman." She had no intention of forgiving him that quickly or easily. "You need to go home" Chloe informed him. She was not in the mood to divulge her secret to him. Mr. and Mrs. Kent must have heard the rumors around town by now. She could only imagine what they must be thinking about her.

Thinking about how she needed to go into Metropolis in the morning reminded her of the flat tire. "Fix my tire!" she demanded. She wanted to scream when instead of doing as she asked he seemed to have no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

"Who was that man?" Clark asked.

She could feel him studying her when she answered, "I don't know." His eyebrow rose slightly having suspicions, she knew. He blinked in surprise when Chloe asked, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Clark reluctantly agreed while hoping that she wouldn't avoid him again. Getting up from the couch, he said, "I'll change the tire." His eyes informed her that the conversation was not over. He had no intention of forgetting.

Closing the door behind him, Clark went over to her car and opened her trunk. Looking around, he made certain no one was watching before switching into super speed to fix her tire. Tossing the tire into the trunk, he switched into super speed and ran home.

* * *

Opening the front door, Clark walked inside of the house. As the door swung closed behind him, Martha asked, "Where have you been?"

Clark shuffled on his feet before he answered, "With Chloe." He slowly looked up from the spot on the floor that he took a sudden interest in and looked over at his father. From the expression on his face, Clark assumed his father had heard the news about Chloe. "You heard?" Clark asked.

Jonathan nodded his head yes, and then stated, "Chloe has become the scarlet letter of Smallville with her claim to not knowing who the father is."

Martha gasped in surprise before she asked, "Does she know who the father is?"

Clark had expected his dad to tell his mom and was surprised he hadn't told her. "It's mine," Clark whispered.

"What was that son?" Jonathan asked.

Martha was happy she was sitting down since she swore she heard Clark tell her that the baby was his.

"Chloe and I had sex several times in the loft when she was infected by the parasite and I was on Red-K," Clark admitted.

There was a brown envelope on the table with only Clark Kent written on it. He noticed there was no return address. His heart started to pound in his chest_. Does someone know my secret?_ His attention was drawn back to his parents as Martha said, "That came in the mail earlier."

Clark picked up the brown envelope and ripped it open. Looking inside, he discovered a DVD and slowly took it out.

Jonathan was afraid the disk was connected to Clark. "Let's watch it then," he suggested. Jonathan and Martha moved over to the couch as Clark put the dvd in the machine. Sitting down next to his parents, Clark pressed play.

* * *

The TV screen filled with an image of a sixteen year old Chloe standing in a graveyard at night. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black leather boots. Standing not too far away from her was a tall man with spiky blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black leather trench coat, and black boots.

Clark instantly thought of the singer Billy Idol. He blinked in surprise when the guy growled, "Slayer."

Chloe laughed before she said, "Think technically I am the second slayer in this century at least."

A loud chuckle of amusement came from the man. "Doesn't matter to me. You're still a slayer," Spike growled.

Nodding her head yes, Chloe snarked, "You're just a vamp whom I'm gonna dust."

Stepping forward, Spike threw a punch and growled, "Get it right. I'm Spike. The Big bad, slayer of slayers. Drained me two in past centuries and you will be my third."

Chloe laughed before punching him in the face. Her next several punches didn't connect with him. One of her punches connected with his left eye. The force knocked him several feet backwards.

Spike danced on his feet and shook his head from side to side. "Second slayer packs a mean punch. Almost as much fun as dancin' with the Slayer," he growled. His next punch connected with her shoulder sending Chloe flying back several feet.

Her back crashed into a gravestone that cracked on impact. "Think we are dancing?" Chloe snapped as she charged him with several punches and kicks. Some connected with his ribs and several missed him as he dodged.

"Foreplay," Spike responded as he continued his assault. One of his punches broke the skin above her right eye. There was the sound of breaking bone with several of his punches to her ribs.

Her steps faltered slightly as the breaking bone dazed her. "You're sick, Spike." Chloe growled. She went to sweep his feet out from under him but he anticipated her move.

Spike jumped onto a nearby gravestone. Springing off, he landed just before her and swept her feet out from underneath her. Her back crashed into the green grass as Spike bragged, "The second slayer I drained begged for her life."

Vaulting off the ground, Chloe spit blood at him. Another one of her punches connected as she growled, "I'm not going to beg." Her hand gripped a wooden stake tightly as she aimed for his heart.

Noticing the stake in her hand, Spike quickly hit her hand making the stake fly across the graveyard. "This was fun…" Spike growled.

Suddenly, Chloe was trapped in his arms trying desperately to get free.

His face shifted making his forehead rise and his eyes sink into his face. As he roared his eyes were bright yellow and demonic while his eye teeth had extended into fangs.

Chloe screamed as his fangs sank into her neck.

Spike drank several swallows of her blood. The muscles in his neck moved with each swallow of her blood.

Clark strained to hear her heartbeat. His hands balled into fists when he swore her heart stopped.

Spike slipped his fangs from her neck .He dropped her dead body unceremoniously onto the ground. A roar of triumph echoed into the night air before he turned and walked away with his leather duster swishing behind him.

Clark stared at the screen unable to believe what he just watched.

"That was fake," Martha insisted. Her voice was shaky and her hands trembled in her hands. _There is no way that is real. It's a hoax. _

Jonathan was trying to comprehend what he just watched. He'd never heard of what the man claimed her to be. _Vampires are not real. They are fiction. Only exist in movies._

Clark simply had more questions he wanted answers to. Getting up, he was about to shut off the dvd when another image appeared. _Is that the inside of a crypt?_

"Spike," Chloe greeted. Her skin was deadly pale with an angry red cut above her right eye. She looked like a freight train ran her over.

Spike stepped out of the shadows and crossed his arms over his chest. "I should have never agreed to your stunt. You damn near died," Spike growled.

"That was the point," Chloe snapped.

Spike growled before charging at her. He grabbed her by her arms and shook her angrily causing Chloe to wince. "Master vampire. I'm supposed to tread on the dark side. I aint cursed like me bloody sire. I almost drained you," Spike growled before he released her.

"You didn't. I knew you wouldn't," Chloe replied.

Spike shook his head in annoyance before he said sadly, "Your faith in me is touching. You are naïve to think the council will buy into your death." Taking her hand, he placed a set of keys in her hand, "You might believe it worked but I don't. "

Chloe stared at him as Spike said, "You can't take the bus from Sunny Hell to Smallville. The trunk is stocked with weapons if you might ever need them. There are fake ID's , some credit cards, and a cellphone. I think you might need them in the future."

Chloe sat on the coffin inside of the crypt and asked, "Do you have foresight?"

Shaking his head no, Spike replied, "Just a hunch. There is someone in your home town the council has taken an interest in." Chloe started to respond but Spike cut her off, "I'd be willing to bet my un-life on it."

The screen faded to black again before a very nervous delivery man knocked on the outside of a crypt. The door slowly opened to reveal an annoyed Spike. "Do you normally deliver mail to a graveyard?" Spike growled.

The delivery man shook his head no and replied, "No. Chloe Blood paid me two hundred dollars to deliver this package to this crypt." Handing the package to him, he asked, "Can I ask why you live in a graveyard?"

Spike laughed before he replied, "'Cause I'm a vampire, you idiot." His face shifted making his forehead rise and his eyes sink into his face. He snickered as the delivery man ran away screaming. Closing the crypt door, Spike ripped open the package. He stared at the ring in his hand and whispered, "The ring of Amara."

The screen faded to black again as the dvd finally reached the end.

Clark stared at the screen in shock not knowing what to believe.

Jonathan worried that this Spike character was right but hoped the DVD was some elaborate prank. However, his gut was telling him this was surveillance that was spliced together by this group that was mentioned to be the council. "It's late. We can figure this out tomorrow. Your mom saved you dinner," Jonathan stated.

Getting up from the couch, Clark replied, "I'm not hungry." Heading to his room, he suspected sleep would not come to him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback

highlander348~ sorry for the confusion hope it clears as the mysterys unfold She is the same strength as Clark so he might just be dominated at some point

PT 4

Chloe unlocked the storage shed. An evil smirk graced her lips as she pulled open the door. Stepping inside, she ran her fingertips down the car cover until she reached the end and pulled it back. Dropping the cover in the corner, she once again wondered if her favorite vampire happened to be gifted with foresight.

Spike insisted on giving her a black '69 Dodge Charger R/T with special "BITE ME" California plates when she left Sunnydale. Inside the trunk was a stash full of weapons, a small lockbox which contained two charge cards, fake ID, and several other items which he insisted would be necessary if the council became suspicious.

In return for his gifts her slayer dreams lead her to the ring of Amara. Spike got the ring and for her troubles Chloe was branded on her hip with an S encased inside a pentagram. She still couldn't figure out the meaning of the symbol or several others she'd seen in dreams. She giggled and wondered what the mailman thought of delivering the small parcel to his crypt.

Chloe pulled a black leather trench coat off a hanger and slipped it on. Opening the driver's door, she got behind the wheel and closed the door. Slipping the key in the ignition, she started the car. The engine growled as it came to life, showing the power of the engine underneath the hood.

Slowly backing out of the storage shed, Chloe thought, _I've had enough of being the damn damsel in distress. _Shifting the car into park, she opened the door and climbed out. Opening the door to her red beetle, she popped open the trunk and grabbed several items which included several duffle bags, which contained her clothes, other personal items, a black leather duffle with slayer outfits, glamor jewel, several weapons. The last item was a leather chest, which she'd hidden underneath her bed. The contents were three leather binders filled with notes, drawings, and maps that she'd used in her search for the ring.

She tossed them into the backseat of the Charger and then went back over to the other car. Climbing into the Beetle, she closed the door and shifted the gears into drive. Pressing on the accelerator, she drove the car into the storage shed. Shifting it into park, she shut off the engine and opened the door. Climbing out, she reached into the backseat for her backpack. Slinging it over her shoulder, she closed the door and walked out of the shed. Sliding the shed door into place, she reattached the lock and secured the door.

Chloe tossed her backpack behind the driver's seat and climbed back into the Charger. Closing the door, she shifted the car into gear and pulled onto the highway. Glancing at her watch, Chloe hoped she wouldn't be late for school. Turning on the stereo, she laughed when the speakers started to blare the song, Adrenaline. Cranking the volume she started to sing the lyrics.

Chloe passed the Smallville sign and wondered if Spike would run the sign over. She laughed. It was a tradition of his in Sunnydale. Willow and Oz were supposed to be enrolling at Smallville high today. She expected to see her old friends at The Torch. She wondered how Smallville would adjust to them knowing their uniqueness.

Pulling into the parking lot, Chloe smiled when she noticed Oz's van. She pulled into the spot next to his van and shifted the car into park. Shutting the engine off, she opened the door and climbed out. Reaching into the back, she grabbed her backpack and closed the car door. She checked the door to make certain the lock had engaged before heading into the school.

* * *

Clark was sitting at one of the desks waiting for her. After looking at the clock, he wondered where she could be since she was not home.

Chloe walked through the door and sighed in annoyance. Setting her backpack down, she said, "Unless this visit is related to The Torch, we have nothing to talk about." They couldn't have the conversation where others could overhear them. She wanted to scream when she felt his eyes move over her body to rest on the small bump.

"Chloe…" Clark pleaded. He wanted desperately to talk to her about the DVD he watched of her.

Pulling her chair back, Chloe sat down and booted up the computer. She had first period free and planned on doing some overdue research.

"I told my parents," Clark said.

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip, aware that his parents must be freaking out. However, the situation was much more complicated than Clark realized. Just as she was going to respond, Pete walked into the room and asked, "Did either of you see that black '69 Dodge Charger?"

Clark shook his head no. He'd only been looking for her red beetle. Figuring The Torch would be the first place Chloe would go, he came here. He'd been waiting for her ever since.

Chloe was tempted to laugh. She swore there was drool on Pete's chin. A smile formed knowing the car was a classic and in mint condition. Spike had definitely given her a ride of sweetness and style.

"There must be a couple new students. It has specialty "BITE ME" plates from California and is parked next to a van from California," Pete said.

"I haven't seen anyone," Clark replied. His focus was on finding Chloe. The Torch was private enough to discuss the surprise package. He wondered if the man who gave her the manila folder was the same one who slipped an envelope into his mailbox. There were no markings other than his name; obviously the person had not sent it in the mail.

Pete looked between Chloe and Clark and wondered if he interrupted them. The tension between Chloe and Clark was unmistakable. He almost felt sorry for Clark, almost. Clark deserved to squirm a bit after his actions. Pete felt mildly responsible. He'd slipped the Red-K into Clark's pocket and drugged his friend. His actions indirectly lead to the current problem.

Clark attempted to signal to Pete that he needed to talk to Chloe. Unfortunately, Pete was not taking the hint. His eyes narrowed slightly at her apparent desire to get rid of them both, as Chloe asked, "Don't the two of you have class?"

"The bell hasn't rung yet, and so do you," Pete stated.

"Nope. I switched my classes around yesterday," Chloe informed them. She'd switched her classes around due to her pregnancy. Missing a free period would put less stress on her studies. Her life was going to be hectic enough.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"None of your business," Chloe snapped.

Clark understood why she was being this way. He honestly felt she needed to give him a chance. Someone discovering the baby was half alien terrified him. They needed to figure out how she could get prenatal care with his origins not coming into question.

The silence in the room was broken by her typing on the keyboard. If Chloe concentrated on something else then maybe Clark would take the hint. She figured agreeing to speak with him would be her best option. Her anger was clouding her judgment.

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Can we talk during lunch?" he asked. His pulse raced when Chloe replied, "I need time to figure things out." He couldn't stop thinking about the DVD. Deciding one way to reveal information without her knowledge was to look for where she'd been bitten. His eyes narrowed in on her neck. Seeing two faded fang marks, he discovered the DVD was not a fake.

_It was all real!_ Standing up, Clark said, "Someone left me an interesting DVD."

Her fingers faulted on the keys as Chloe turned her attention to him. "Did you get some free movie thing?" Chloe snarked.

The anger was clearly written in his bluish green eyes as Clark replied, "A Sunny Hell product presents a fight to the death in a graveyard." His super hearing caught how her heart beat spiked even more with his words. Needing to get to class, he growled, "After school."

The bell rang as slender red head wearing a black lace shirt, long ruffled skirt, and pointed black boots walked into The Torch holding hands with a red headed boy about her height wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and skater sneakers. Willow discretely studied Clark wondering if he was the farmboy that Chloe talked about the summer they met.

Clark grabbed his backpack and quickly left the room. He decided to continue to listen to their conversation from his first class. Normally, he wouldn't use his powers in this way. He reasoned that it was in his best interest.

* * *

Chloe stared after Clark. _Could the council have been watching?_ _It could be a coincidence that Clark used Spike's personal name for Sunnydale. _She breathed in and out suddenly feeling very sick. Clark couldn't have watched her near death experience. _Could he?_ Needing to focus on something else, she turned her attention to her friends. "Willow, Oz, all registered?" Chloe asked.

Willow and Oz walked further into the room and sat down near her desk. Willow reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate chip muffin. Handing it to her, she said, "Chocolate goodness."

Taking the muffin, Chloe smiled before saying, "Thanks. Ran late after switching cars, so I couldn't stop." She started to eat the muffin and wished for some coffee goodness. Her body was not dealing well with the lack of caffeine.

Oz was lost in thought over how Clark smelled different to him. His heightened sense of smell alerted him to the factor that he was not your typical human. Curious he asked, "That was your farmboy?"

Chloe looked at him suspiciously wondering what the werewolf sensed when Clark walked by him. "That was Clark Kent. He used to be my best friend," Chloe replied.

Oz couldn't help but smile. Her heartbeat betrayed her. His heightened sense of hearing picked up the sudden change signaling that Chloe was telling him a lie. Leaning back in the chair, he decided to do what he did best and observe.

Chloe was not fooled by his smile. She hadn't seen them since the day she left. Her summer in Sunnydale was the reason she was two months late for the start of school that year. She'd told everyone that there was a car accident; her way of explaining the fading bruise above her eye and her cracked ribs. "I missed you guys," Chloe said.

Willow smiled. The spunky blonde had quickly become her friend that summer. Against her better judgment, she agreed to do a spell that would hide Chloe's heartbeat. She still felt that her actions were responsible for Spike's melt down. _Focus_ "I hacked the school records. Oz and I have all our classes with you," Willow stated.

Chloe smiled. Willow was a woman after her own heart. She had a way with computers that reminded her of herself. Curious, she asked, "Your idea or Spike and Buffy's?"

"Joint agreement," Willow answered. She wondered if this town could handle what was to come. Giles was to replace the current librarian. Smallville had meteor related problems, however, with two Slayers now here, she wondered if there would be a shift. She suspected the council would put the word out there was a pregnant slayer.

Chloe munched on the muffin and reached into her backpack. "This weird English man gave me this last night," Chloe said.

Opening the folder, Willow glanced through the pictures and some of the written notes. "It appears the council was having you watched. I'd be willing to bet this guy was your watcher."

"Figured he worked for the council," Chloe said. She sighed in frustration. Her current search was giving her no results.

Closing the file, Willow said, "We should look through this later." She slipped the folder back into Chloe's backpack. Oz seemed to be on the same wave length as her when he asked what she was pondering.

"Did our mystery man say anything relevant?" Oz asked.

"Just mentioned what we did. A bunch of gibberish about the files the council has on Spike," Chloe replied. Shutting down the computer, she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. As the bell rang, she said, "Oh, he implied that the council wants this baby."

Oz and Willow were not surprised. They walked out into the hallway and headed to their next class. Leaning into Willow, Oz whispered, "Never thought I'd be a senior again." He grinned as Willow smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Clark moved quickly from his class wondering what Chloe said last. It seemed she purposely waited to say the last part till the bell rang. _I didn't tell her about all my abilities. It's just a coincidence._ He suspected she changed her schedule so none of their classes were the same. Once at his desk, Clark attempted to concentrate on the teacher. It was almost impossible.


End file.
